


Foibles

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But they love each other just the same, Compare and Contrast, Drabble Of The Day, Draco and Harry are very different, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is a man of fancy habits but Harry loves every single one of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Foibles

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Foible_ A minor weakness or eccentricity in somebody's character.

Draco Malfoy was a man of many foibles. 

The wizard needed the exact chrysanthemum shampoo that he could only purchase from Paris. 

Draco would only drink Sencha and Lemongrass tea and he couldn't abide any boots except those that he’d sourced directly from the wizarding district of Rome, handmade and witheringly expensive. 

Harry Potter (a wizard who regularly forgot to wash his hair, drank value teabags from Tesco and wore his trainers until they were full of holes) loved Draco, exactly as he was. 

“Fancy things,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s cheek, “for a fancy person. Never be any different, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
